Canadian Family
by CJWrites
Summary: "I demand we translate this into French too!" "Shut up! You're over represented" "Oh? Like you aren't" "Why cant we just get along?" "And why did I agree to join again?" In which the Canadian Provinces and Territories are personified. As Will Ferguson said, "Canada: United we stand! Divided we somehow manage to muddle through." Oneshots. Chapter 10: 1812: Detroit
1. Pilot

Introduction

A blurry image fills the screen in front of you with various blurs of colour moving around.

"How do I fix this!"

"Use the focus thingamajigie."

"How do I do that!"

"Here let me."

The scene in front of you blurred and shifted rapidly, then suddenly came into focus. It showed a couple of teenagers crowding around the camera. A blond haired man, with a loopy hair curl and glasses spoke up.

"Hello! Viewer!" His voice was gentle and soft. In fact you can barely hear him at all.

"We realized that there was a person who wanted to write fanfiction about us. That is us as in we are Canada! The provinces and territories and the nations!"

A girl with blue eyes, framed in wire glasses, and wavy black hair spoke up. She was wearing jeans with a jean jacket and had a silver fleur-de-lise pinned in her hair. "Oui. Now then everyone let's introduce ourselves. My name is Canada Francophone and this here is Canada Anglophone. In human years we are both 19" She pointed to the man who spoke first who smiled and waved. "I will be referred to as Francophone and he as Canada, for now. Sometimes on an international or historical scale, people will call me Quebec instead."

"Salut! I'm the actual Quebec." A blond haired boy spoke up. He was wearing a dorky blue sweater-vest with a cross on it so it resembled the Quebecois flag, especially with a gold fleur-de-lise similar to Francophone pinned over his heart "I'm the oldest, I guess. 16 in human years"

"And I am Ontario" Another blond with messy blond hair and purple eyes like Canada spoke up. He was wearing a red sweater "You are totally not the oldest. We were found at the same time! And we have the same human age."

"Calm down!" A girl with long straight blond hair in a hime-cut (**think** **Motoko** **from ****_Love Hina_**) and a rather large bust pushed the two arguing boys aside "I'm British Columbia. Nice to meet 'cha! I'm 15. Call me BC but not Columbia."

"You two are definitely not the oldest! If anything at least Francophone and Anglophone are older" A tall man with brown hair and eyes said. "I'm the Northwest Territories. Call me NWT or Rupert. I'm 20. This is my buddy Yukon and he's 13" A young man with short silver hair and blue eyes smiled sheepishly.

"This is Nunavut." He said almost as quietly as Canada. "She's only 2."

The little girl giggled and gave a wave at this point.

"Yeah well you aren't provinces. I mean who the hell lives up there anyways!" A scowling black haired, emerald eyes youth said. "I'm Newfoundland and this is my dog." he gestured to his Labrador Retriever "I am the oldest since I was found way before you were. I'm 18. Don't call me Newfie ya hear?"

"It seems like everyone forgot us again, eh?" Canada commented to Francophone who nodded in agreement. Nobody heard them.

"Yeah, well you were still the last to join confederation." A redhead spoke up. She had long hair and emerald eyes "I`m Nova Scotia. I'm 15"

"It wasn't my fault I got killed" Newfoundland muttered under his breath.

"Yo! I'm Prince Edward Island. You can just call me Edward or PEI." A boy looking similar to Nova Scotia spoke up however instead of a fiery red, his hair colour was more rusty. "I'm 14"

"Et je m'appelle New Brunswick." A shy blond girl with brown eyes and wavy hair said. "I'm 15"

"Age doesn't matter! What matters is what you have been doing for your country." A boy with brown hair and sunglasses said. He took them off to reveal brown eyes. "I'm Alberta! But call me Albert. I'm 15"

"Destroying our environment is certainly considered doing something for your country." Another boy shot back. This one looked more docile and had blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Manitoba and 14 years old!"

"Hi! I'm Saskatchewan." The last person spoke up. She resembling Ukraine a lot except her lack of boobs"I lets all try our best 'kay"

"Anyways!" Canada raised his voice as the noise in the room grew louder. Everyone shut up immediately. Canada could raise his voice? "Since this is probably one of the few times we are going to be breaking the 4th wall or screen or whatever, I think we should be answering a few of the questions you probably all have."

"You are probably wondering about parings." Francophone said "No it is not a big deal. Yes Canada and I are married."

"More of a political sense than romantic." A voice from behind the camera said "Hi author here. Call me CJ"

"Yes our marriage is… complicated. We do have an open one. It does get kinda awkward when I go on a date with France though…" Canada trailed off.

"More will be explored later. Feel free to ship anyone with anyone." CJ explained "I will put some of my headcanons in here and I you will find out later. For now everyone is single in the human-dating sense."

"Alright. Why are me and NWT so old while the others are so young?"* Newfoundland said.

"Well Newfoundland here was once a dominion but then had to join confederation to survive and I was Rupert's land before so we ain't really like the others" NWT continued.

"Also I am so much older than Saskatchewannie (_Don't call me that!_) because I experienced rapid growth due to the oil even though we joined at the same time. Do the ages in Hetalia make sense? No not really"

"Yes. And there are there is both a French Canada and an English Canada because frankly the divide between our country is much more between English and French Canadians, who identify themselves as such and not Quebecois as they live in other areas too, that is why Canada and Francophone are a country and the rest of us are provinces and territories" Ontario said. "You will see more of French Canada in history and international affairs while Quebec and most other provinces will be most prominently featured in modern times."

"Also Maman is sooooooo much more old fashioned than I am." Quebec said "I kinda wanna leave and if I did she would probably go with me."

"Oh yeah and everyone except Newfoundland and Rupert calls us Dad and Maman" Canada said. "It will be discussed later."

"I'm gunna have to write confederation and Act of Union first to avoid confusion." CJ groaned. "I was kinda looking forward to the Treaty of Paris and WWI"

"Suck it up! By the way, human names aren't going to crop up with provinces and territories but it will be used a bit in the colonial era, probably only one or two chapters, for Claire, that is Francophone, and I" Canada said. "Oh and Alfred"

"Speaking of naming, what did you mean by your different names, Maman?" New Brunswick asked.

"More will be explained later!" Francophone shouted "This intro is getting too long as it is. Lastly what is the nature of this fic?"

"It will be like Hetalia." BC said simply "A series of drabbles and oneshots pertaining to current events and history."

"One major difference is that a lot of them are serious" PEI went on. "Another is that there wont be any romance although if this were a real show, shippers would be going crazy with Canada and Francophone."

"One more thing you have to mention…" Manitoba singsonged.

"Oh yeah technical things. Almost all of my chapters will have been written using either _How to be a Canadian (Even if you already are one)_ or _Canadian History for Dummies_, both highly biased and satirical books by Will Ferguson." The author said "Any additional sources will be mentioned at the bottom. At the top I will mention rating, warnings, genres ect."

"And that is it?" Albert raised an eyebrow.

"That is it for the pilot! If anyone has anymore questions please review or PM me." The author said "If I have too many questions I will probably host another 4th wall breaking chapter."

"Ok. Hey Canada how do you turn this thing off?"

"Press the button on the top"

"You mean this one?"

"No not that-"

* this was on purpose


	2. National Food

Rating: K+

Warnings: Bit of swearing  
Characters: All of Canada

Genres: Humour, Family

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own the Provinces and Territories or but I do own their interpretations after looking at a few sources…

Fun fact: !? = interrobang. It is when you shout a question. Can be written like ‽ but it usually doesn't exist (like irony ؟). I think it is befitting of many people including arguing nations/provinces/territories.

*Note. Stereotypes are a generalization. Not every single Ontarian is a stock broker, not every single British Columbian is overly active about the environment nor is every Albertan a filthy rich oil capitalist ect.*

If you do not like this brand of humor then why are you watching Hetalia?

**National Food**

"Alight. Everyone, I think its time." Canada looked around seriously at the 14 other people seated in the conference room. "What is our national food."

~CJWrites~

"I have a list of possible foods to consider, everyone has been dropping suggestions for the last week." Canada said.

"Nanaimo bars, Poutine, Beavertails, Bacon, Kraft Dinner, Caribou Stew, Maple Syrup, Tim Horton's, Butter tarts and Montréal smoked meat in a Montréal bagel."

Instantly, Pandemonium broke out.

"Maple syrup is a _topping_ not food!" Newfoundland complained.

"Who the hell suggested Kraft Dinner!?" Ontario hollered. Manitoba and Saskatchewan looked at each other sheepishly.

"Shut up! We all know you suggested Tim Horton's" Alberta yelled back.

"Well Timmy's is important."

"Yeah for a caffeine addicted, pretending to be important, Torontonian like you" BC said.

"Toronto is important!"

"Not as important as you think. I think Nanaimo Bars are way better."

"True better Nanaimo Bars than something Ontario suggested." Newfoundland coughed "I still like Back Bacon."

"That's just a stupid American stereotype, eh!?" Canada tried to shout. "Waddaya mean Maple Syrup is not a dish! Tim Horton's isn't a dish either."

"Fine I get it nobody wants Tim Horton's anymore. Sheesh. Just so you know, Maple Syrup is also a stereotype."

"Well I say poutine is the best candidate." "Everyone likes to eat it on a regular basis, it is a dish and everybody eats it. I mean how many times do you eat butter tarts anyways?"

"Butter tarts are plausible! Many people associate them with Canada." Nova Scotia said.

"Internet" Quebec coughed. Everyone looked at him "_Quoi? _(**What?**)"

"Oh like your idea is so great!" PEI said "_Montréal _smoked meat on a _Montréal _bagel? Big head much?"

"True. French Canadians should value poutine more." Francophone said.

"I value poutine!" Quebec shouted. "I just don't want to end up like the States! You know, New Brunswick has told me its slang for heart attack in a bowl."

"Are you calling your mother fat?"

"How come nobody wants to talk about Beavertails…" New Brunswick mumbled.

In the end no agreement was reached…

**Yeah this one I had a little trouble assigning different foods to different provinces/territories especially when some don't really have foods that the rest of Canada knows and some are prevalent throughout Canada and don't have a region assigned to them (other than originating from Ontario/Quebec) This includes Butter Tarts which I know nothing about outside of Internet research.**

**Poutine is apparently Acadian slang for heart attack in a bowl but I don't have credible sources for this.**

**About New Brunswick: **It has been said that New Brunswick is Canada in miniature, they are friendly, French and English and often overlooked.

**Of course you can blame me for any inaccuracies because I am Torontonian and therefore know nothing about the rest of Canada so please excuse me for .**


	3. FoNF: On the Plains of Abraham

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Mild swearing

**Genres: **Drama, Angst

**Summary: **At the height of the 7 Years War, England arrives with his navy. But where is France with his? Canada must defend her heart alone against British America.

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own history and the sources I got the interpretations of it from.

Characters (as you know them in modern day)

Canada (Canada Francophone, Referred to as Canada/Claire) Human Age: 12

Middle Colonies [of British America] (Canada Anglophone, Referred to as Matthew) Human Age: 15

Southern Colonies [of British America] (Confederate States of America Referred to as Connor) Human age: 15

New England (United States of America, Referred to as Alfred) Human Age: 15

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Referred to as England)

**The Fall of New France: On the Plains of Abraham**

August 1759

Matthew sighed. The French were winning, for once, but at least things were changing. England was due to arrive any day now.

_"When the ships arrive, we'll attack." _Wolfe's voice rang in his mind.

The general was too rash and underestimating the French. Seeing as he now represented the former lands of Acadia, he couldn't exactly say he agreed with more than half the things his general was doing.

"Hey Matthew."

"Huh?"

"Mattie… England is gonna arrive any day now and I'm doing all the work!" Alfred wined. Unlike Matthew, Alfred wasn't so keen on protecting the habitants.

_"The French fight dirty. They hide in bushes and shoot instead of facing us like real men." _Alfred kept saying.

"Well he also has to keep the French from arriving so it might take a while"

"Don't worry! If England's late, we'll just start the invasion on our own."

"I don't think that is going to work…"

"Of course it'll work! General Wolfe said we would."

Matthew sighed. How he wished he was placed with General Amherst instead, like Connor. Apparently this commander was actually, you know… not rash, thoughtful, a bit overly cautious. Everything Wolfe and Alfred were not. With nothing to talk about the two twins lapped into silence.

"Hey look!" Alfred suddenly shouted.

Canada lifted his eyes as ships headed up the St Lawrence; dozens upon dozens of them nearly filled the entire river.

"Did anyone ask for a quarter of the British armada?" England asked cockily.

Matthew and Alfred grinned at each other. France be damned. They were going to win Canada and nothing could stop them now.

~CJWrites~

Further down-river a certain French Colony had also seen the British ships arrive.

"I have to tell everyone" Claire though as she ran through the thickets. It would take a few days, even for a nation, but she wouldn't give up like this.

England was here.

With a quarter of his navy.

Where the _hell_ was Papa?

He said he would bring _his _Navy and save _Acadie_.

_Il m'a promis. _(**He promised me**)

They had done fairly well considering the odds against them, mostly due to Montcalm not taking any initiative, but no matter how well though out the 'let's-wait-and-see-what-the-English-do' strategy worked; being outnumbered 4:1 did not fare well. Unless you were the Romans and although brave, Canadians aren't that well organized and English not as tactless as the opponents of the Romans.

She ran up to the gate of Quebec City which opened for her.

A disgruntled guard greeted her sight the moment the gate closed "I thought the General had told you to say inside the walls."

Claire grinned sheepishly, which quickly turned into a serious frown. "I have information for the General. The British are coming."

~CJWrites~

"So let me get this straight. The British are coming."

Claire nodded. She was standing in the office of the governor with several other high ranking officials standing or sitting in chairs around the room.

"With troops of 4800, all regular troops"

Claire nodded.

"Why can't I be back in France?" Montcalm sighed as he though about the situation.

"Reinforcements are on their way." He mumbled. "But will they get here in time. Not to mention reinforcements from France should arrive."

"Canada, I know there is something else you want to ask." Governor Vaudreuil said.

Claire bit her lip. "Let me join! _Je veux combattre aussi!_ (**I want to fight too!**)"

Vaudreuil sighed "Not this again. I thought we agreed to this. You're too young, inexperienced and it would be a huge loss if something happened."

"I can shoot like none other, and Matthew and Alfred are fighting, and I can protect myself and-" Claire faltered "_et ma soeur _(**and my sister**) is fighting. I'm strong. I can fight."

"Not strong enough. You know what happens when something happens to a nation."

"And you know what might happen if a nation is not on the battlefield."

"You're right. We should wait for France to arrive." Montcalm said.

Vaudreuil scowled. "The British are outside our doors and you want to wait even more? The time for waiting is over. We need to attack now."

The other officers started talking and arguing with each other. Should we wait for reinforcements which were surely on their way or should we counterattack right now.

"General what do you think?" One of the officers asked.

"The governor does have a point." Montcalm said "We have the same numbers as they do."

"But sir!" An officer piped up "Local militia isn't as strong as the regular troops. They have a considerate advantage."

"Our troops can handle it. We Canadians aren't weak."

"Alright. Send out the order. We will protect Quebec City!" Montcalm said, then he turned to Claire "And you, Canada. You will stay out of the barracks and the war office."

Claire nodded and put up an act of stomping out of the room _'So I need to go to the war office to get a uniform, eh?'_

~CJWrites~

"Alright then Claire, how many uniforms are we missing?"

"Just one, _Monsieur_, for the militia."

"Alright then sweetie. Here you go, one uniform in your size."

"I-t-t's not for me." Claire stammered '_Maudit!_(**damn**)' she though_ 'How did you know?'_

"We all know how much you've wanted to fight. I personally think you're strong enough no matter what those high-ups think. We're French Canadians and they know nothing about us."

Claire nodded gratefully then ran out of the office, across the city and into her room.

She put up her new white and blue uniform and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She reached for the black hat and pulled it over her sapphire blue eyes to make sure it fit; pulling it back again.

_'Alright, ready to go' _she thought. Then through the corner of her eye she caught herself in the mirror. She stopped short and touched her reflection. She'd never realized how much she resembled her father. If not for her baby fat, obvious gender and gunpowder black hair she could be his clone.

"Papa" she whispered. A gunshot rang out, the battle had begun. Papa wasn't here now. She would have to do it on her own. Grabbing a hunting rifle on her way out, she headed onto the battlefield.

~CJWrites~

Greeted by the sight of gunfire and smoke, Claire could only see foggy figures with blurry colours of red or white that identified them as either French or British.

"_Claire? Qu'est que tu fais ici?_(**What are you doing here?**)"

Claire turned, Jean a 16 year old apprentice in carpentry but had joined the militia when the war started. She had often visited him this past years.

"I'll explain later" She quickly said.

The fog cleared for a while and a familiar figure instantly caught her attention. Matthew was standing there next to a man in a uniform that identified him as a high ranking officer.

Claire loaded her rifle, took aim and fired.

The bullet landed straight in the man's chest. As Matthew and Jean turned towards the origin of the bullet, time seemed to slow down. Claire stared at her gun; having taken her first human life. Jean and Matthew stared in disbelief, that someone once so gentle could take aim and kill. After all, that is the difference between a killer and a murderer.

After recovering from the shock Matthew fired. A nation could not afford to dawdle on the battlefield.

Claire felt the bullet lodge itself in her forearm and barely had time to react as a the blade on top of Matthews pierced her abdomen, quickly leaving her body again.

'_This is it'_ she thought. To her surprise, Jean slammed into Matthew, sending him and his musket flying into the grass of the plains.

Jean quickly stooped to reload his gun and aimed it at Matthew, having no bayonet. _Bang._ The bullet hit him in his right arm. However Matthew only winced and gritted his teeth. Pulling a pistol from his pouch, he pointed it at Jean. Jean froze, having his reloaded gun pointed at Matthew. Slowly he moved his arm and the small firearm was positioned to fire at Claire instead. His fingers clenched the trigger.

"No!" Jean was on top of her,

"Why?" Claire asked feebly.

"I dunno. Body moved on own." Jean answered, his breath grew quicker and his words more scarce. "Besides. You'd have ta be important to be let onto the battlefield."

"Jean" The last thing Claire saw was Jean's eyes close before she herself blacked out.

~CJWrites~

Claire groggily opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust to the new surroundings, her bedroom.

"Feeling better?" A woman, apparently taking care of her, asked.

"What happened?"

"A bayonet wound in addition to being shot in the arm; probably puncturing a major blood vessel. Probably would have killed a normal person. You would have been dead too if that boy didn't give his life to shield you."

Claire's eyes widened. Jean. Suddenly she was wide awake. "The date? How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for 5 days. It's September 18th"

"And the battle?" Claire urged.

The woman bit her lip "Almost everyone fled, was wounded or died on the 13th after General Montcalm went down. He died the next morning. Vanguard and most of the soldiers abandoned us. Today we surrendered. Hey wait! You're not fully healed!"

But Claire was already gone. She stumbled out of her room and onto the walls of the city. To her dismay, British soldiers were already entering the city, lead by England, Alfred and Matthew, arm still in sling.

She fell to her knees and couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. In minuets a flood of tears was flowing down her cheeks.

War is a virus for nations that turns even the best friends, into enemies and the gentlest into monsters. Being built on the blood and sweat of humans it's no wonder France never wanted her to fight.

_It's all my fault. _

_I was too reckless and Quebec paid the price._

_France. Papa. Where are you?_

**Historical Notes: **

**Obviously time was scaled down as the first 2 events happened over a few months apart.**

**Wolfe: **The British commander. Generally disliked by the men, he was often called a 'madman'. He makes rather rash decisions and as far as I can tell from his actions, he has quite the temper.

**Amherst: **The second in command for the British. Unlike Wolfe, he was overly cautious which probably accounted for his slow progress. While Wolfe came up the river, Amherst attacked from the south/west.

**Montcalm:** The French commander. He never really gave it his all in the war and wished he was back in France. He was in favour of more European ways of warfare and liked to wait for Wolfe to act (who always did) and counterattacked. It worked, until Wolfe suddenly showed up at the gate of Quebec.

**Vaudreuil: **It is said Montcalm and Vaudreuil's contrasting ideals ultimately lost the war. He was the first Canadian-born Governor and liked the guerrilla warfare that the Aboriginals used.

**Just as New France was divided into 3 parts (Canada, Acadia and Louisiana), the British Colonies were also divided into 3 parts: New England (Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut.), Middle Colonies and Southern Colonies (South Carolina, North Carolina, Maryland, Virginia and Georgia). Many middle colonists just didn't want to get involved with the revolution and were loyalists which immigrated to Canada, many southern colonies (although not all) became part of the Confederate States of America.**

**The last few lines (in italics) are kinda vague so I will explain them to you. Generally if a nation personification isn't doing well (ex. hurt) then the people will be hurt too. In this case it was the reason they lost the battle so Francophone blames herself for the loss of the city. At the same time we see her reduced to what she really is, a young nation who cannot yet support herself without France while Canada and America are older and more capable; having a larger population, military budget and more support from the fatherland. **

**She also feels abandoned by France because France never sent any help (some of it having to do with a blockade set up by the British but she doesn't know that). More about Claire and France will be explained in the Treaty of Paris chapter. **

**As some of you might notice, I have deleted chapter 1 (Act of Union) and have decided to do it mostly in chronological order (all the major and not so major events from the 7 years war to the Quebec Referendums). It will not be far away that it will be posted so do not dismay. I don't think a lot of you like the chapter either.**

**Feel free to ignore pointless rambling below**

**Funnily enough, September 18****th**** is my birthday. And it is also the anniversary of the day Japan started WWII in the East-Eastern Front. Geez now I need something German happening on the same day and I will be facing military defeats wherever I lived. (Well one time elections, mooncake day and my birthday were the same but well it wasn't that special to anyone but me).**


	4. FoNF: British Occupation

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Mild Swearing**  
**

**Genres: **Drama, Angst, sort of fluff

**Summary: **Matthew and Alfred emerge victorious from the Plains of Abraham. As England heads further upriver to help Connor in Montreal, they are left with a conquered colony and former friend to convince.

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own history and the sources I got the interpretations of it from.

Characters (as you know them in modern day)

Canada (Canada Francophone, Referred to as Canada/Claire) Human Age: 12

Middle Colonies [of British America] (Canada Anglophone, Referred to as Matthew) Human Age: 15

New England (United States of America, Referred to as Alfred) Human Age: 15

Lower Colonies (Confederate States of America, Referred to as Connor) Human Age: 15

Kingdom of Great Britain (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Referred to as England)

**The Fall of ****New France****: British Occupation**

September 18th, 1769

"Can you believe it Matthew! We did it! And it's all thanks too you!" Alfred shouted in his ear and clapped him on the back.

Matthew winced, his arm still hurt. He didn't really remember what had happened 5 days ago. It was all a blur. He just remembered the shock of Wolfe getting shot and running his bayonet through Claire, then Alfred helping him to a medic. Oh god Claire. What she must think now. He hoped she was all right.

"Don't scream in your brother's ear" England scolded "Really, I'm surprised he isn't deaf by now. But truly Matthew, good job. I didn't think you had it in you."

Matthew felt a lump form in his stomach. "Yeah" he managed to croak.

"Hey do you hear that?" Alfred asked. Matthew listened carefully. Amid the sound of boots and cheering soldiers he could hear something else. Sobbing.

"I think that's Claire." Alfred said. He started running up one of the hills towards the sound of the crying.

"Hey! Wait!" Matthew cried and dashed after him. England sighed. Boys will be boys.

Soon the trio arrived at the wall.

"Doesn't she know it's indecent to go out in public like that?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Alfred! You need to read the situation!" Matthew scolded his brother, really he did wonder who was the older one. Claire collapsed, crying and wearing only a nightgown wasn't exactly the best time to mention the last fact. His stomach tightened even further.

England walked past them and took Claire in his arms. "Shhhh…"

"_Papa?_" Claire stopped crying and looked up for a moment. Upon seeing England she promptly burst into tears again.

"It's alright, luv."

Matthew didn't know how long they stood there; it could have been minutes or hours.

Finally when all tears were washed away and she could no longer cry, Claire stood up.

"_Désolée_" she muttered and stood up. She winced and clutched at her midriff where red splotches started appearing on her gown.

"She's not fully healed yet!" Alfred shouted. "Probably torn her wounds by the looks of it. Mattie, do you have any bandages in that satchel of yours?"

Matthew rummaged around in his bag and pulled out the remaining cloth he had left. "This is all I have"

"It will have to do" England said. Matthew handed him the cloth.

The twins looked away as England gingerly undressed the girl, seeing that the bandages haven't been changed yet, he took off the old ones and wrapped the new ones around her.

"Done" he announced.

"Oh good." Alfred said. Matthew had felt the same uncomfortable tension that Alfred did and knew what he meant. "What do we do now? Bring her back to our infirmary?"

"No, that would raise too many questions. I doubt the French have one set up here, most soldiers either fled or died." England said "I bet she has a room here that she was kept in. Probably her own."

"How do we know she lives here and not in Montreal or somewhere else" Alfred asked

"There was a fresh wound on her" England said "Near her heart."

Alfred looked at Matthew.

"I didn't do that!" Matthew said "It would have killed her you know it!"

"No you didn't. That was a keepsake of the battle and it will never fade away. Someday you'll understand."

A light bulb lit up in Matthew's head "Oh! Because a nation always lives near his heart, like I live in New York, Alfred in Connecticut and Connor in Carolina"

"Exactly. Even though a nation usually has many homes, nations usually live in their capital, or heart. This is especially true for small countries and colonies."

"So if we knock on a few doors and we'll find where she lives!" Alfred caught on "That's genius! Someone must have been taking care of her."

England smiled. "Great! Now then, can I count on you two nations to take care of Claire? I'll be leaving James Murray in charge of the city."

"Huh?" Alfred wondered. "You're leaving"

"I still have to meet up with Connor in Montreal and the ice is starting to set in, its probably where the troops who fled are headed. We still haven't won New France yet."

Matthew and Alfred nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Claire, the city and make sure that Alfred doesn't do anything stupid."

"Mattie!"

"Make sure that you do."

"England!"

The three of them laughed and England quickly departed, with all of his ships.

"Well then we should find her room then." Matthew said.

But as the twins soon found out, it wasn't that easy trying to find out where the French colony lived.

The first door they had knocked on had been promptly slammed in their faces the moment it had been opened.

The second door had also had been slammed in their faces but not before the man muttered something about "_Maudit Anglais _(**damned Englishman**)" Matthew didn't want to translate.

*_Slam_*

*_Slam_*

*_Slam_*

When they arrived at the sixth door, they were more wary,

"It's lucky they just divide houses along the river. Or else we would have to walk even more" Matthew commented.

"Maybe we should just take her back to the camp. I don't care what other people think." Alfred muttered.

"The soldiers know what happens when you kill a nation" Matthew pointed out "There are a lot of people more than willing to do it, even if we have pretty much won. You saw how Claire broke down."

"Alright." Alfred nodded and knocked on the door. "Hey-" *_Slam_*

"That is it! I'm not going to try anymore; we're taking her to camp." Alfred fumed.

Then suddenly the door opened and a middle aged woman opened "Mon Dieu! Is that Claire? Bring her in."

Matthew gave his brother a "What-did-I-tell-you" look

"Geez you have all the luck" and they went in.

~CJWrites~

There, that's better. The lady smiled after they had set Claire down in one of the beds of the house. "We should probably let her rest first, then I'll show you where she lives" She had served them some porridge and they were sitting down on the table. "Its nice to see such young boys in the British Army worrying about the safety of one of us."

"You know she snuck out, to fight." Matthew said.

"It's something she would do." The lady smiled. "You know. I have, had, a son about your age."

Matthew's hands clenched. "Did you now."

"He died in the battle, they found him lying over Claire, seemingly protecting her."

Alfred looked at Matthew and for once had the wits not to say something stupid "What a brave thing to do."

Matthew nodded "Yeah" his voice cracked.

"I think that is the way he would have wanted to go, fighting for his homeland."

"Fighting for King and Country" Alfred muttered

"No, for his homeland. For Canada and New France. The French haven't helped us, left us all on our own."

"Don't worry I'll make sure. We'll take care of this city. I'm a hero after all!" Alfred grinned. Matthew smiled. The lady laughed

"There is something I need to ask you and it seems like you know. I haven't seen Claire age at all. She's been this way ever since I met her 10 years ago." The lady looked into his eyes. Hers started welling up with tears. "Please just tell me, that my son didn't die in vain."

"He didn't. There is not telling what I-, what would have happened. Canada would have fallen completely. I wouldn't be talking in French but English. I cant tell you more than that. But your son saved Canada" Matthew said.

"She's that important"

"More important than you can imagine" Alfred added.

"Ughhh" The three of them looked, Claire was stirring. They hurried over.

"Hey are you alright."

"Ughhh, uhhuuhh" Claire opened her eyes "Alfred, Matthew? Mme Tremblay?"

"_Oui._" The lady said. "Apparently you know each other already. These brave young boys were kind enough to help you."

Claire nodded mutely "_Merci_. Where's England?"

"Off to Montreal to rendezvous with Connor at Montreal"

"How many died."

"On the French side, 200. 400 wounded."

"Don't worry. We'll protect you. Nothing bad is going to happen." Alfred embraced Claire. Matthew joined in soon after.

Mme Tremblay smiled "I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you are in good friends"

~CJWrites~

After they had gotten Claire back to her room, and her being thoroughly scolded by the nurse, Claire had gone back to bed. She would adjust, eventually, and within a year, New France would fall. Nothing could be done except wait. Wait for the war to be over.

Except, there was one thing still bothering Matthew.

"Alfred, how did you know it was Claire who was crying?"

"Ah." Alfred looked down "That's because it is the same sound that Acadia made after hearing about Louisburg."

Matthew looked down.

"It was the last thing I heard from her."

**Next historical chapter will be in Francophone's point of view again and will feature the Treaty of Paris (no not that one you Americans). But first I want to write about the teacher's strike in ****Ontario****. **


	5. New Year's Eve

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Ontario, Newfoundland, Quebec, British Columbia, Alberta, Canada Anglophone

**Warnings**: Underage Drinking

**Genres**: Humour, Family

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own the Provinces and Territories or but I do own their interpretations after looking at a few sources…

**New Year's Eve**

"Oi! Newfie. Gimme some rum will ya." Ontario plopped himself down. His parents and the Prime Minister had left 24 Sussex Drive for some celebration, leaving the provinces and territories alone. They should've have known it was a bad idea.

Newfoundland scowled. "Name's not Newfie. Show some respect for your elders, will ya?"

"Fine then, oh so mighty former Dominion of Newfoundland" Ontario said sarcastically. However that seemed to go over the other's head.

"Glad you think so" he grinned and passed Ontario a glass. "Now don't tell Anglo and Franco.

"Does it look like I would."

"Yes"

Ontario downed the glass in one gulp. It had been a hectic year. Stupid mayor. Stupid teachers. Stupid government.

"'Nother please"

Newfoundland passed him another glass.

"You're not supposed to be drinking..." BC frowned as she sat down in front of her brother. Quebec and Alberta followed soon after.

"Let him do what he wants." Albert sais "It's New Years after all and he's only one human year short. Newfie. Hook us up as well."

"That's not my name."

Quebec grinned. "_Ben sur, Monseigneur Terre-Neuve et Labrador_.(Joual: **Sure, Lord Newfoundland and Labrador**)"

"Much better"

"Besides you're allowed to drink on private property with parental permission." Quebec waved his wine glass at his sister.

"The minimum age is 18 here and I'm pretty sure our parents wouldn't agree. And we all know 'Tario holds his liqueur worse than Gramps. "

"Ah well, close enough. Loosen up a little BC he's had a rough year, lot of us have."

"Don't remind me. I can't believe dad gave _you _permission to build that stupid pipeline of his" BC grumbled at Alberta, then turned to Quebec. "You don't seem to be hit as hard, most of the people like your new premier and it seems like your prime minister in waiting isn't going to back down this time."

Quebec grinned "Totally. Even though the student protests were pretty bad, we did well in the end." His face fell "Then there was that shooting and the corruption."

"Stuuupid Teacherrs." Ontario was fully drunk by this point "Why can't they just leave us alone! Government is not budging either."

Alberta frowned "'Tari you're drunk."

"I think you should stop" BC said

Newfoundland grinned "Well there's a shocker. Let'im have his fun. I'll find a way to explain to those two"

"And then there was RIM! And Ford and all those shootings!"

"It seems like there were a lot of shootings this year Alberta said. I remember mine. Not to mention "

"I'll take him to his room" BC said. "You're not the only one who's faced bad times. There was Amanda Todd and that stupid Yank took the Cup from right under my nose."

"Shaddup! This isn't about you this is about me! If my stocks crash so will yours so stop being selfish!"

"We're being selfish? Geez look who's talking." BC said "Come'on let's go."

After Ontario was dragged, sputtering and protesting, to his room, the conversation between the three other provinces turned to other things; hockey, food and gossip to name a few. By the end of the evening, all three were thoroughly drunk and North West had to take them upstairs.

~CJWrites~

In the morning, Canada opened his drawer in the bar to find something missing. "NEWFOUNDLAND!"


	6. FoNF: The Treaty of Paris

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None really.

**Genres: **Drama, Angst

**Summary: **The Treaty of Paris has finally come. What is the final verdict and how will this affect the French Empire? Because treaties are a place where families are torn apart and relationships shatter.

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own history and the sources I got the interpretations of it from. Neither is nation hopping although I have altered the idea a little.

Recurring Characters (as you know them in modern day)** (Canon are Bolded)**

Canada (Canada Francophone, Referred to as Canada/Claire) Human Age: 12

Louisiana (State of Louisiana, Referred to as Louise) Human Age: 12

**Kingdom of Great Britain **(United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Referred to as England)

**Kingdom of France** (Republic of France, Referred to as France)

**Spanish Empire** (Kingdom of Spain, Referred to as Spain)

Newfoundland (Newfoundland and Labrador, Referred to as such.) Human Age: 14

**Middle Colonies [of British America] **(Canada Anglophone, Referred to as Matthew) Human Age: 15

**New England** (United States of America, Referred to as Alfred) Human Age: 15

Lower Colonies (Confederate States of America (†), Referred to as Connor) Human Age: 15

_'Thinking' – Canada/Claire_

'Thinking' – France

Note: When Francophone is being referred to as Claire and when as Canada

**The Fall of New France: The Treaty of Paris **

January 1763

Claire rested her arms and head on top of the ship's edge. She breathed in, filling her lungs with salty sea air and her long hair wiping behind her in the ocean wind.

She couldn't believe it, she was going back to France. Unfortunately she couldn't nation-hop since she was technically conquered and nobody knew what would happen. After all they didn't want her to end up in London or something.

For the last few years she hadn't been allowed out of the walls without one of the American brothers as a watchdog. Connor had returned around a year later to announce the surrender of Montreal and Newfoundland had arrived in 1762 to declare the removal of French troops in the area. For Claire and France, things didn't look good.

~CJWrites~

1 February 1763 

"Papa!" Claire ran into France's arms who lifted her up with ease and spun her around.

"_Mon petite oiseau _(**Fr:** **My little bird**), it's a joy to see you again"

England could only smile at the reunioin.

"Where's Louise?" Claire asked "And are any other colonies coming along?"

"Ahh. Spain will bring Louise. I think all of the other colonies who were involved are going to come. Dominique and other Caribbeans, mostly. Do you know if _Acadie _will be here."

Claire looked away at this moment. Then looked hopefully at England whom she had just condemned to deliver the bad news. "Acadia is no more."

France's face fell but before he could react anymore, England intervened.

"You should take this time to spend with each other and the rest of the Empire, who knows what will happen."

France nodded solemnly and put Claire down, holding her hand while walking to the docks to greet the other ships

Only at this moment did England see the deep reliance Claire had on France and how different it was between him and his boys.

Matthew, Alfred and Connor would never greet him with a hug. Alfred would say 'Yo' and give him a fist-bump, Matthew would shake his hand and Connor would complain about something that happened.

He realized, if Canada were to become independent, she would crumble while his boys would soar.

The reason Canada is only 12 and his boys 15 even though they were found around the same time.

~CJWrites~

Slowly other boats trickled into the harbour and Claire spent a lot of time catching up with some of her brothers and sisters, including Louisiana who she had not seen for a while despite being neighbours. She was the oldest now. Many of the others were not yet 8 years old.

She also met other colonies from the English and the Spanish empire. Cuba, a podgy guy with Spain with a fondness for sugar, and the Philippines, a guy lots of fish, just to name a few.

Phillip reminded her a little of Seychelles, another group of islands whom she'd taken a liking to in the last family reunion.

Claire had never visited the mainland in the winter before and the snow covered streets of Paris delighted her. While France had warned her not to catch a cold, she and Louise had spent a lot of time in the snow. This was really no comparison to where she lived.

She started heading back to the place where she was staying but saw France and some of his ministers on the way.

_I'll surprise him._ She thought. She sneaked up to him.

"Do we agree to the conditions and the exchanges that are going to take place?" On of the ministers asked.

All of the others, including France nodded.

Claire's face lit up. Maybe, if not all colonies are exchanged then she would surely be one of the ones kept.

The minister continued "We will cede Canada, Dominica, Grenada, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Tobago and the eastern half of Louisiana. In return we will get to keep Guadeloupe, Martinique, Saint Lucia and Gorée."

Claire's heart shattered and she dropped the belongings she was holding and turned around; running back towards the palace (1). She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Claire! _Attends_ (**Fr: Wait**)!"

But Claire didn't wait; stumbling through the bustling streets of Paris; barely distinguish people and places she recognized.

She wasn't thinking and barely recognized the fact that she had ran and latched right onto Matthew.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"Angleterre"

"Oh. I guess she found out." England remarked. "Matthew, Spain brought back some chocolate from his colonies. I'm sure Claire has never enjoyed such a drink."

Matthew nodded, although in his opinion, chocolate was too bitter for someone Claire's age to enjoy but heeded the command anyways. Was it just his imagination or did he see the shadow of a smirk on England's lips.

After the colonies had left, France faced England. Both stood about the same height and each was reluctant to start this conversation.

"Angleterre. You know my reasons for choosing some colonies over others."

"Of course. I would have done the same thing."

"Then please promise me this. Promise me that Canada will not be prosecuted for her language, culture and religion and I want open emigration from New France to Europe. Promise me this at the very least."

"Of course. However if your aim is to have her move back to France and then re-establish her as another French colony elsewhere, I'm not sure she would agree. Really France you've always been so easy to read."

"We'll see about that." France said.

The two men stared at each other, neither wanting to leave first. "Well then I have other matters to attend to, you know how busy the life of a conquering empire can be. Oh wait, you don't know you aren't a conquering empire!"

"Why yoouu…"

"Well then I'll see you at the signing." And England was gone

~CJWrites~

February 10, 1763

With a flourish of a pen and the stamp of approval, it was official. The Treaty of Paris was in place.

Even though Claire had been avoiding France for most of the last week, the symbolic exchange of territories had to take place.

France took this chance to grab Claire by her shoulders, then brought himself eyelevel to her. "Listen. England has agreed to free emigration from Canada"

Her eyes widened, realizing what it meant. "_Merci mais_… (**Thanks but**)"

"_Mais quoi?_(**But what?**)"

"I'm not French. I'm Canadian and will stand by my land. Through conquest, famine, prosperity and failure."

Canada walked across the hall and took her hand in Alfred's.

_'After all, that is all I am. A bargaining tool for a greater empire. I need something to hold onto'_

As they boarded the ship back to the New World, Canada looked back and saw France leading Guadeloupe who turned around and gave her a smirk, Spain was boarding his own ship and had Louisiana in tow. Truth be told, Canada felt pity for France. He had lost all 3 of his eldest daughters. One to death, one to his best friend and one to his worst enemy.

_'One day I will be self sufficient.'_ Claire thought, looking at Matthew and Alfred. _'But I'll need to learn from the best.'_

_'One day I will get you back, I promise.' _France though of Claire. '_But I'll need to recover first._'

'_I need time._'They both thought '_To be stronger.' _

The ship's horn blew. Once the English ships reached it's territory, the nations would hop, back to New York.

_'To protect what I love_'

**Nation Hopping:** The idea of nation hopping came from Kimanda's _Behind the Mask_. I did change the idea somewhat to fit my own needs (and to account for various fallacies in her theory, such as being able to teleport behind enemy lines). Therefore in my headcanon, nations are able to teleport to and from anywhere in their country and to the capitals of any countries with reasonable relationships or colonies. Colonies can teleport to anywhere in their territory and to their empire capital.

Historical Notes 

**French view**: France expected a return to war however they needed peace to rebuild. It should be noted that France required protection for French Canadian culture and that they thought that without France to keep the Americans in check, they might attempt to revolt.

**English view**: Unlike the French, the English wanted a lasting peace and therefore returned many colonies. There was a debate about whether to keep Canada or Guadeloupe.

**Canadian view**: Canadians felt betrayed since they thought their colony was of utmost importance to France whom they thought would do anything to keep.

The treaty had a clause for 18 months open emigration, as it was a requirement from the french. 1600 people left New France but only 280 French Canadians.

**American view**: Americans were disappointed by the protection of Catholicism and this (along with everything else they rant about) lead to the breakdown of British-American relationships.

(1) I really have no idea where treaties take place other than names, but I imagine, you know Versailles…

Next (Historical Episodes): The Invasion of Canada: Take One.


	7. NHL Lockout 2012

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: None

**Characters**: All of Canada

**Genres**: Humour, Family

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own the Provinces and Territories or but I do own their interpretations after looking at a few sources…

**NHL Lockout 2012**

September 2012

"You can't do this to us!"

"No Hockey?!"

"Absolutely unacceptable!"

"And we just got the Jets back!"

Canada was backed up against the wall by his provinces and territories. "Hey everyone let's calm down for a while."

That statement was met by even more protest.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"New York?"

"How did you get in?"

"This is a Canadian matter! Go back you stupid Yank"

New York cleared his throat "If you're looking for a Yankee, I would suggest Massey. However, I know we are all… slightly upset with the current situation."

"_Slightly _upset? They're about to start a riot!" Canada said. "How did you get in here anyways?"

New York ignored him "We've all had hard economic times. No doubt your governments have had troubles with unions and public sector jobs."

A few of the provinces bristled. Clearly NY had struck a nerve. "Of course that is to be expected from right-winged individuals."

"Hey! My government's liberal!"

NY raised his eyebrow "And when did I say anything about governments or parties. Geez for once it's the rest of the world who is more capitalist." (1)

"We aren't getting more American!"

"Who said anything about America?" Unfortunately New York, just like England, knew exactly what buttons to push to get the right reactions.

"You know he's sorta right." Nova Scotia said, not wanting anyone to get the better of her.

"'Bout which part? The hockey or the economy?" Saskatchewan asked.

NS shrugged. "Both I guess. But you know, the hockey is a result of the economy."

The people in the room started muttering.

"More tax cuts!" Someone yelled

"More Government Spending!" another joined in. Soon the room wasn't squabbling about hockey anymore but about government policies.

"You know this is how it is every time in my country" New York muttered to New Brunswick "Except there's 50 of us and our nation isn't trying to calm everyone down."

"_Hein?_ **(Fr: What/Eh/Huh?) **No wonder Congress never gets anything done."

January 6th 2013

Canada ran into the conference hall in Montreal.

"Sorry I'm late everyone but you'll never guess what happened!" he almost shouted.

Now Canada never shouted. Not unless there were certain things he either got really mad or exited about. America hasn't done anything outrageously bad, other than the usual that is and the human rights issues in the middle east were getting old. That could only mean one thing.

"Hockey's back on!" Nova Scotia stood up.

Matthew nodded. The room broke out in cheers.

Nova Scotia high fived PEI.

New Brunswick and Saskatchewan were talking excitedly about prospects for this year's winners.

Manitoba was going on and on and on about the Jets to Alberta who was ignoring him and having an argument with BC.

Ontario and Quebec embraced each other and shouted out in happiness. Then realizing what they were doing they retracted and coughed.

"That incident never happened."

"_Quel incident?_"

Unfortunately the 'incident' hadn't gone unnoticed by Newfoundland who was discretely tucking his phone into his pocket.

"When's the first game?" Northwest asked.

"The 19th. And you'll never guess what one of the opening matches is. The leafs vs. the Habs."

"Ooooouuuuu"

Ontario and Quebec turned to each other "Well then, my friend, I will see you on the 19th"

"_Oui, mon ami_. I think I will."

Francophone cleared her throat. "Well then, it is unlikely we will get anything productive done today so I think we'll resume the meeting tomorrow"

Everyone began collecting their papers and started to leave.

"_T'sé quo_? (**Joual: You know what?**)" Quebec called out to Ontario. "You're going down."

Ontario sighed. "Yeah. Probably."

**Notes**

I had New York show up because the NHL official address is in New York, New York.

(1) Sorry, we just learned fiscal policy in class XD. Will probably write about any fiscal cliffieness after I finish econ.

YYAAAAYYYY! WWEEEEE WWWOOOOOONNNNNN!

*cough* *cough* Alright. Next chapter will be Am. Revolution, from Matthew's POV.


	8. SaN: The American Revolution

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Swearing, Over quoting of John Locke **

**Genres: Family, Drama**

**Summary: Tensions between the Thirteen Colonies and England are rising. What could possibly happen when Alfred, Connor and Matthew find themselves on opposite sides for the first time?**

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own history and the sources I got the interpretations of it from.

Characters (as you know them in modern day)

Province of Quebec (Canada Francophone, Referred to as Canada/Claire) Human Age: 13

Middle Colonies [of British America] (Canada Anglophone, Referred to as Matthew) Human Age: 16

Southern Colonies [of British America] (Confederate States of America Referred to as Connor) Human age: 16

New England (United States of America, Referred to as Alfred) Human Age: 16

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Referred to as England)

Atlantic territories of Great Britain in North America [Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, PEI and Newfoundland] (Newfoundland and Labrador, Referred to as Newfoundland)

**Shaping a Nation: The American Revolution**

**Aka: Invasion of Canada: Take One!**

**Matthew's POV**

1770

"A new tax has been imposed." I threw the newspaper down onto the table and picked up a cup of British tea. We'd have to get some from other countries later. This was getting too expensive.

"Well Al's not going to like that" Connor said. "But really all these taxes, it's getting ridiculous. A tax is just going to create an artificially decreased demand. People are just going to buy from other Americans or other countries"

"To be fair we kinda deserve it. I mean we were the ones who wanted to attack Canada. Britain spent a lot of money on us."

Connor scowled "Damn being tied to the stupid debt. It's going to be the downfall of countries in the future."

"Guys you'd better come outside." Al ran in through the door. "There's a riot outside."

We ran outside, England was there; dressed in his redcoat uniform.

"Don't fire!" he shouted.

"He said fire." Another solder shouted. Gunpowder smoke filled the air as 11 protestors were gunned down.

"England! Why'd you do that?" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred!?" England sounded surprised "I said don't shoot, they must have heard me wrong."

Eventually everyone calmed down and doctors on scene dressed the wounded. Despite the efforts 5 had died.

All I remember from that time was the look of hatred Alfred gave England that would last for a long time.

December 17, 1773

"You did what!?"

Alfred shrugged "Dumped all of India's tea into the harbor."

"Why would you do that?" I asked indignantly.

Connor sighed "You know this is just going to cause trouble later right? However I can't say I condemn the action. Bastard had it coming."

"Yes but after he just lowered taxes."

Alfred shrugged.

"You know what I'm going to talk with Britain he's going to be livid." I left the room but instead of going to the study to write to Britain, I listened outside the door.

"You were smuggling tea weren't you?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Why else would you dump the tea into the harbor? Even you wouldn't be that stupid"

"Decreased supply means higher tea prices."

"This will kinda blow up in your face."

"Why is that?"

"People will see this as an act of rebellion. They might start boycotting tea altogether."

"Yeah but what else will they drink? What on earth could replace tea?"

"There's this new thing called coffee. It's from the Spanish colonies."

"Sounds like "

1774

"Thank you." I gave the boy a few pence for the newspaper and the mail.

"A letter from Canada arrived." I said.

Alfred tore open the envelope. "Damn it's in French. Oi! Mattie!"

I took the letter.

_Dear Alfred, Connor and Matthew_

_Guess what! I have some exiting news to share with you. Britain just extended my territory to the Ohio River. My new governor is really nice. I thought he would be really mean to me but he even lets me speak French when we are not in court._

_But enough about me. How are you? I heard about the new Acts. Tough eh? Well you shouldn't be misbehaving in the first place. _

_Yours truly, Claire_

"What! She's lying!" Connor shouted. "That will have taken away all the territory we worked so hard to obtain.

"First Catholicism and now this."

"It's true. The newspaper confirms this." I showed them. "Along with more acts."

"What's the Boston Port Act?"

Connor grabbed the newspaper. "Come on, let's go"

They ran to the harbour where, sure enough all the ships were gone.

"They can't treat us like this its unfair!" Alfred shouted. "This is pushing it too far!"

"I told you not to dump all that tea into the harbour." Connor sighed.

"Yes they can. We're part of the empire and do what the head tells us" I pointed out.

"Well why should we? We can solve our own problems." Alfred asked "Look at us! We're 16 and are old enough to solve our own goddamn problems."

"Well then what are we supposed to do about it? All we can do is keep writing to the King. Its not like we have a say."

"We should have a say!"

"But we don't."

"Say have you read John Locke?" Connor asked

"Oh him. No can't say I have."

"The end of law is not to abolish or restrain, but to preserve and enlarge freedom. For in all the states of created beings capable of law, where there is no law, there is no freedom."

1775

"You guys have been arming the militia behind my back? For what purpose?"

Alfred and Connor looked away.

"You're planning to rebel aren't you."

"Why wouldn't we! England's not budging and…" Connor faltered.

"How can you! After everything he did for us!"

"I have a dream for the future." Alfred said "It is self-evident, that all men are created equal."

"Oi! You're not proposing a country without a King are you?" I asked "Don't be stupid! There will be no order, all men are created equal but some will always be created more equal than others"

"As people are walking all the time, in the same spot, a path appears. What's the use if we don't take that path!"

"That's it! I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving."

"You know Mary. I don't know, is it that you are blindly loyal or unwilling to fight for yourself"

I didn't look back as I exited the room and instantly nation hopped to my home in Maryland.

I could still hear the shots of _"No Taxation Without Representation!" _ringing through my ears

A delivery boy stood at my door "Sir, are you Mr. Matthew Williams?"

"That's me." Was I he really old enough to be called Sir?

"This is for you."

I took the letter and opened it.

_Meet me in the fields we used to play in, on the last day of the year- Q_

~CJWrites~

Later that same year

**Alfred's POV**

Connor and I were in Montreal, trying to convince the Canadians here to join us.

Mattie was still refusing to speak to us and it seems as though he's made arrangements to be brought back to England.

"I really think I should be the only one to go." I said.

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"One of us should stay here to guard, and I know her better."

_'Not to mention that she can still nation hop here.' _Alfred thought _'I'm sure that figure we saw in the beginning was her. Slipping away right under our noses'_

"Fine." Connor looked towards the city. "It's not like it's the first time you've ditched me for her."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing. It's just during the 7 years war, you and Matt stayed in Quebec rather than help me."

Alfred gaped at him.

"Just go."

~CJWrites~

I pulled my scarf over my nose and shoved my hands into my pockets. Looking back, I really should have brought more clothes to wear.

I spotted a figure in the distance, through the pelting snow and wind. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"Mattie! What are you doing here!" I shouted.

He turned back. "Al! I should be asking you the same question!"

"Canada told me to meet her here."

"That's what she told me."

I looked around the fields. "Damn her. She's trying to set us up."

"For what?"

"You haven't been talking to us for the past year."

"True."

I heard a shuffling somewhere nearby.

"Hey! You stop!" Matthew and I ran across the plains. I caught the figure by the shoulders. It was a farm boy. What he was doing here was anyone's guess.

"Have you seen a girl, about 12 years old, who is half a head shorter than you."

He quickly shook his head and tried to turn away.

"Wait!" Matthew grabbed him. He jerked free of my brothers grip but in the process his hat fell off, letting the black hair hidden inside fall to just below 'his' breasts.

"Canada! Man, have you grown!" Matthew declared.

"Thank you! It's thanks to _Monsieur Angleterre_" she said.

That formed a lump in my throat.

"Enough chit chat" I scowled, not unlike Connor would have done. "Canada. Will you, as the Province of Quebec join us in our revolution."

I could hear a gunshot sound in the distance, the fighting had started.

"Don't! What would you have to gain. His irrational ideas will do us no good!"

"Equality! Liberty and Freedom! Everyone will have an equal say and Britain will never be able to boss you around again!"

"Why would you turn your back onto the Empire who cared for you. You have good governors, who have respected you and your culture."

"France!" I shouted. "You'll see France again"

Claire looked me in the eyes.

"Franklin is negotiating with the French right now. They are on the verge of an agreement. Spain will also help so you'll get to see Louisiana too."

"Don't listen to him! What kind of country would support this rash decision!"

"Choose." I said, holding my hand out.

"That's right. Choose"

"_Monsieur Angleterre_!" Claire looked bewildered from me to Matthew to England. Then collapsed in tears. "_Je peux pas, Non, je peux pas_."

_*Smack*_

She abruptly stopped crying, and with good reason.

"All you ever do is cry, cry, cry! You say you want to become stronger but you won't even do anything. Letting your town be taken so easily. If you want to be stronger stand up and fight. How else can you protect something important." Matthew, the 'quiet one', suddenly didn't seem so quiet anymore. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." He breathed, still panting.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Claire was the first to break the silence.

"You read my Diary!"

Matthew blushed. "Well… I didn't mean to, what I mean is… you know…. It said journal so…"

"You're right."

"Eh?"

She turned to me._ 'Good job Mattie I thought. You just turned her over to my side.'_

"I may not like Britain's policies but I don't like yours even more. Closing down churches, denouncing French law. Britain has shown me nothing but leniency since I became his colony." She looked up. "The Province of Quebec will remain neutral during this war."

She started running back towards the city, but then turned back. She didn't seem to be afraid of the cold, unlike the rest of us who were shivering in our cloaks "Oh, and when you see France, tell him this: "I am no daughter of yours anymore. _Je suis pas française, je suis canadienne! (_Fr:**I'm not French, I am Canadian!**_)_"

And with that she turned on her heel and nation-hopped somewhere else.

"Daughter of not, she still has his dramatic flair" England said "She could have at least waited for us."

"Where did she go?" Matthew asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, to where the gunfire is. Those are your soldiers, are they not Alfred?"

"Yes."

England contemplated me, like whether he should scold me or not. "Go to your troops. It's the least I can do as a father. But know this. When we see each other on the battlefield, we will be enemies and I will crush your rebellion underfoot like a cockroach." He turned to Matthew. "I assume you're going to support me on this one?"

Mattie's nod seemed like a stab to the heart, even if I knew it was coming. "Alfred. I'll see you after the rebellion is over, when you and Connor are back to your senses"

"Oh trust me Matt. You're the one who is not making sense."

1783

**Matthew's POV**

The Treaty of Paris was official, British America would now become the United States of America; independent from British rule.

Already I could feel my strength sapping.

"You could stay you know." Alfred said. "Most Tories are"

I shook my head. "No, I'll leave. I know I'm not welcome here. Those who say aren't loyalists anymore."

"I heard a lot of them are going to Canada."

"Thanks." I though back to the freezing conditions there.

~CJWrites~

I woke up to three faces hovering over me.

"You woke up!" Newfoundland grinned.

"We'll I'm glad he did." England said. "I wouldn't want to lose another colony after everything that's happened"

I got out of bed and noticed that I was the same height, if not shorter than Canada "What happened. I remember travelling north and falling face first into the snow but nothing after that. And why am I so short!"

"We found you like this, unconscious in a field near Nova Scotia." England said "The most extreme Loyalists weren't welcome anymore in the thirteen col- I mean states."

"A lot of them stayed though and became Americans. This is probably why you shrunk."

I looked down. "Now what?"

"You can't stay." Quebec said bluntly

Obviously she was still mad at me for hitting her, or reading her diary.

"WHAT!" Newfoundland shouted. "Why!"

"I'm standing up for my nation." She said "And I'm telling you, mixing French and English won't work well."

"Well then where is he supposed to go."

"North and West. Where else? It's not like you can just march in here and take my territory."

"I'm not giving up any of mine either."

England sighed. This is going to be complicated.

1791

"Why are you taking my land!"

"Shut up and do as I tell you!" England shouted, then coughed. "From this day onward, you will be referred to as Lower and Upper Canada. Upper being English and Lower being French"

Quebec frowned. "I guess it's better than being bunched together. Still you didn't have to take my land…"

"Well that's good then! That way I won't disturb you and you wont disturb me!" Now deemed Upper Canada was smiling.

"We'll see about that."

**Notes**

The patriots (40-45%) were 2 to 3 times more numerous than Loyalists (15-20%) and many people, being new immigrants just didn't care.

It would be like asking a new immigrant to Montreal if he cared whether Quebec separated or not. Conversation would go like this:

_"Well, what would change?"_

_"We would be independent."_

_"And what else."_

_"Nothing much really"_

_"…"_

By the time of the revolution, the colonies had already formed committees that basically acted as shadow governments and enforced laws, condemned loyalists ect. Most of the "revolution" part was already over by the time the fighting started.

Did anyone notice how when Connor or Alfred was speaking they would spell it harbor and if Matthew was it would be harbour? (spell-check won't let me forget)

Many British people sympathized with the rebels (this was probably the reason they lost in the first place) Not to mention how (in my opinion) the king was a bit loony and downright oppressing. The revolution revealed Britain as alone, with no allies and entirely dependant on it's empire. Many people called for reforms in the government and wanted to destroy what they saw as widespread institutional corruption.

Yeah I'm not going to bore you with details and historical facts. If you really are interested go look it up online. This one wasn't that historical in the first place.


	9. 1812: The Causes

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Swearing

**Genres: **Family. Drama

**Summary: **At the height of the Napoleonic wars, the Americas arrive on British North America's doorstep with a few complaints for England. What happens when their demands cannot be met?

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own history and the sources I got the interpretations of it from.

Characters (as you know them in modern day)

Lower Canada (Canada Francophone, Referred to as such/Claire) Human Age: 14

Upper Canada (Canada Anglophone, Referred to as such/Matthew) Human Age: 14

Southern United States(Confederate States of America Referred to as Connor) Human age: 16

Northern United (United States of America, Referred to as Alfred) Human Age: 16

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Referred to as England)

Atlantic territories of Great Britain in North America [Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, PEI and Newfoundland] (Newfoundland and Labrador, Referred to as Newfoundland) Age: 14

**War of 1812: The Causes**

April 1803

**Francophone's POV**

"Newspaper's arrived." I said and threw it down on the paper. I picked up the hot chocolate that Upper had prepared for me.

"Ah. Thanks." He put his feet on the coffee table.

"Hey! How many times have I told you not to do that!?" I scolded

"Well it's not that much of a problem is it." Newfoundland said, doing the same thing. "We're leaving this afternoon aren't we?"

"That's not an excuse!"

We had all decided to live together to keep each other company. It could be a little rowdy with both of them around but it was better than being alone. And it reminded me of… better times; with Louisiana and Acadia.

"Listen. You're not England or my wife so I don't answer to you. You're at the same level as me. In fact I probably have more power than you considering that you're a former _french _colony and that I represent more than one."

"Hey!"

"You two stop it. Lower I think you should take a look at this."

I walked over and read the headlines _United States buys Louisiana from France._

I spat out all my hot chocolate and it drenched Matthew and the Newspaper. "Gimme that!"

I read the article. "For only 3 cents an acre (1)! That's ridiculous France would never sell Louise for only that much. Especially to the States."

"Well he did. I thought Louisiana was part of New Spain and not French territory" Upper said.

"That's what I thought too." I frowned. Would _he_ really do this? Sell his own daughter.

"It makes sense though." Newfoundland said. "France still has a humungous debt and that's all we colonies are; pawns in the chess game of European politics. And all of France's have been captured."

"But why would France buy Louise back in the first place?" Upper asked.

"You haven't been keeping up with what's happened there have you." I said.

"What happened?"

"There was a revolution. They overthrew the king but soon it was replaced by a new emperor. He calls himself Napoleon and has plans for a big empire. But it has shrunk too. A few colonies, like Haiti have started to rebel. Spain is suffering the worst though, with the amount of colonies he as. It seems what the Americas did gave them hope."

"Tensions are mounting and the Treaty of Amiens is sure to fail soon." Newfoundland said. "We can only hope the impending war won't affect us."

I looked down. What had the revolution done to France, to make him sell his daughter for 3 cents an acre. I had always hated the fact that I'm a British colony but I wonder, would I have survived the Revolution, and I would probably be sold for pennies an acre if I did.

~CJWrites~

May 1803

"We're at war" Newfoundland said. "The Treaty of Amiens is breaking down."

"Great absolutely great." I frowned. "What's going to happen?"

"Meetings with the rest of the empire will stop. Other than that, hopefully nothing."

"We can only hope." Upper said.

~CJWrites~

1810

**Canada's POV**

There was a knock on the door.

"_Je viens _(Fr: _I'm coming_)" Lower went to open the door. "What are you doing here!"

"What's going on?" Newfoundland asked. He went to check.

I saw no reason to get up. "Who is it?"

"No one." Newfoundland said hurriedly.

"Let me see." I said. I got up but Lower blocked the door.

"It's nothing really!"

"Just let us in already!" That voice!

"Al!" I said.

"Mattie!" Alfred's face lit up "You dunno how it hard it was to find you! Why do you gotta have like billjillion houses. Man you've shrunk!"

I tensed up, remembering the last time we saw each other. "What do you want."

"Can't I come see my brother?"

"No!" We all shouted.

"Everyone calm down." Connor said, stepping in between us. "Al, don't pretend we're not here on business. But we aren't here to open hostilities. Matt, I'd appreciate it if you let us in."

"Don't act like he's the boss." Lower scolded. "Come in, I'll make some tea."

"We're not having tea." The Americas both said at the same time

"Do you have coffee?" Connor asked. "Its this wonderful beverage!"

Lower shook her head "Hot chocolate then. Newfoundland, show them into the room."

She turned her back to us. "And BEHAVE!"

Alfred stared at her. "She's really changed haven't she."

"Tell me about it! Try living with that every day."

Connor looked at me "Say something. You probably have more power with England and it's not like she's your mother."

"You're right! Next time I will have more say!" Yeah probably not…

We all walked to the living room where we all sat down.

It was awkward to say the least. Nobody wanted to start the conversation or bring up any conflicts of the past.

Connor coughed "Well then, straight to business. We were hoping that you would be able to tell England some of our concerns."

"England is a very busy person. He's in a big war with France right now and doesn't have time for your petty problems." Newfoundland said coolly.

"That is exactly our problem!" Alfred shouted. "England thinks he's so mighty and awesome that he can still bully us around. Capturing our Navy ships, supplying Indian rebels with ammunition, conscripting American sailors!"

"Calm down." Lower said. "Explain to us. One point at a time."

Connor pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here is our list of… requests."

I looked it over. "Wow this sounds pretty bad."

"When England is meddling in our affairs, it challenges our independence. We are allowed, as a neutral party to trade with France and American soldiers shouldn't be fighting for another country against their will. The Indians are stirring up problems in _our _territory-"

"Alright we get it." Lower cut off. "We'll write a letter. There's not much else we can do, its a busy empire."

"Thanks so much Claire!" Alfred said. "We'd really appreciate that! But you know."

His façade started to slip. "You could have so much more power. You could be independent. Just like Haiti and us"

"So Haiti did it then. She's independent?"

"Yes. And you could be too."

"Independence, eh?" Lower muttered

"Enough." I said. "This isn't the time for this. We're not allies, only trading partners and we'll see what we can do, as a favour and because we were once more. However you have to remember how different we are."

"Matt-" Connor started

"It's not Matthew anymore. You can call me Upper Canada just as I will call you Southern US. Now I would appreciate it if you left my area."

~CJWrites~

Later that day I wrote a letter to England. It took some time for it to come back but when it did this was the response.

_Dear Matthew_

_Please pass this onto Alfred and Connor._

_Alfred and Connor_

_I appreciate you trying to tell me your concerns but to reiterate, perhaps it would be wiser to just send me a letter and tell me yourself instead of bullying my colonies to solve your problems. If you are an independent nation, reinforce it. I did not have a problem with France helping you rebel so why should you have a problem with me helping the Indians. Stay out of my way or you'll regret it. I will try to fix the problems you have mentioned but for me winning this war with France is more important than some second rate country's whims. _

_England_

Well I had to pass it onto Alfred. Even though he's not going to like it.

I just hoped England didn't underestimate him again. After gaining all that territory, the states were itching for more, there was a reason they wanted Lower independent, to weaken both of us. And I could think of a perfect way for him to say out of England's way while invading Britain.

Lower looked at me "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We need to prepare the militia" I replied. "I should be going"

"Me too." And with that the two of us disappeared, but not before hearing Newfoundland mutter "Great now it's gonna be _boring _here again"

1812

This time the three of weren't alone. After more than a year of tension, something finally happened. We'd gathered together, with our governors to try and get a clear picture of things.

"Trade has stopped. I thought England was trying to fix things?" Lower complained

I scowled "He is. Doesn't seem like it though. Because the best thing to improve relationships with another country is to put up a trade embargo."

"Well then let's start planning. How many troops do we have between us?" She started to draw a few figures on a the map, her, the Americas and I.

"We have a total of around 5,400 regulars" General Isaac Brock said.

"How many do you think the states have?"

"Waaaaaaayyyyyyy more than we do." Newfoundland scoffed.

"Judging from what happened in the Revolution, at least twice if not thrice as many" I said. "That is accounting for aging."

"Absolutely wonderful!" Lower threw her hands up in frustration and tore apart the map. "This is just _great_."

"We need to start building the militia" Brock said

"The training they've received isn't nearly enough" George Prevost, the Governor General of Lower Canada argued. "Besides, almost half of the population of Upper Canada was from the US. I wouldn't bet on them fighting for us."

"We'll send what troops and weapons we can spare" Lower said "But I doubt many would fight"

"We definitely have enough navy support." Newfoundland said "Now all we need are more troops and militia."

"I'd still like to avoid this war." Prevost said

"Don't we all." Brock replied. "But I'll be ready when those Yankees cross the border."

**Meanwhile in the US…**

"I'm not sure we should go through with this." Alfred said.

"We've tried everything else. England's not budging." Connor said.

"I know but the Napoleonic Wars seem to be drawing to a close. I don't want to face Britain's boats"

"Then we need to do this quickly. We need as many troops as possible"

Alfred scoffed "Nah it'll be fine. We have plenty of troops already!"

Connor, as always, frowned "We shouldn't underestimate them."

"Comon! It'll be a matter of marching! There's no way they're gonna win! Look at our numbers and at theirs"

"We've seen what Matt can do Al! Remember during the Seven Years War? And don't underestimate her either. We've seen that Quebec can take care of herself, even if it is while waiting for England to show up."

"We need to get this over with. The Napoleonic Wars are at their height and it will die down soon. We don't have time for raising an army and funds."

"Exactly we should prepare so we can possible take on Britain. He's never going to take us seriously with _that_ kind of army!"

The states, still young, didn't say anything. "Why don't we just ask the president?" Maryland suggested.

Alfred and Connor crossed their arms. In the end, they didn't really have a say anyways

And while nobody said anything out loud, both of them were thinking it. They missed Matthew and wanted him back.

June 18, 1812

"What happened to England trying to avoid war with the States?"

"Prime Minister got assassinated"

"Ostie de tabarnak de calisse (Fr: **Censored**)"

"Well then this is it." I looked out over the lake.

Lower scowled. "Don't you _dare _die on me"

I looked at her astonished. "You care?"

"Of course not! If you go die on me, I won't have anyone to trade with!"

"What about England? And Newfie?"

"Ta bouche! (Fr: **Shut up!**)"

Matthew gave a hearty laugh. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"_Tu blauge? _(Fr: **You joking?**) There's no way I'm wearing _that_."

"You're part of the British empire and fighting for it. How are you not going to wear the uniform."

"Actually I have an idea…"

(1) Actually that would be more (like 42 cents) but you still wouldn't be able to buy a third of the united states for that much money (Dude have you seen house prices these days?).

Some people do consider the War of 1812 to be the North American sector of the Napoleonic Wars even though it was mostly after said wars were finished.

About Lower… Yeah she's kind of evolved from crybaby to tsudere, I hope you don't mind. In my opinion French Canada has kind of been overdramatic and attention seeking and would _never_ wear a British military uniform.


	10. The Economy Explained (2012)

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings**: None really…

**Characters**: All of Canada

**Genres**: Humour, Family, Funducational

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own the Provinces and Territories or but I do own their interpretations after looking at a few sources…

Yeah… my Macro unit in Econ is finishing up so this is my way of studying… Yay! Lets write economics analysis of Canada's economy since the only thing Mr Messere can find time to complain about are his wages, the weather (and therefore stay home) and the Maple Leafs.

**Explaining the Economy (2012)**

"Alright then Canada! Let's get to work. Today's topic is, the Economy." Canada announced. "Ontario will be starting off."

"OBJECTION!" Alberta shouted. "Ontario always started off because he used to be the have-province who helps the rest of the country right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well since you're no longer a have province and I am the most awesome have province right now, as I am single headedly carrying the economy, I should start off."

"Alberta has a point" Nova Scotia muttered "Hey! What do mean you carry this economy!"

"Well without the pipeline you'd be making shit so…"

"We'd still have a better economy than the US! And Europe!"

"Not without the revenues from the high taxes on oil…'

"Well I'm just happy I'm finally out of the have not zone." Newfoundland said.

"Nice of you to stop dragging us down." Manitoba muttered

Ontario coughed "Back to the topic."

"Tsk, spoilsport." NWT muttered as Ontario pulled up a slideshow with diagrams of the economy.

"What is most important is trying to balance the budget. We've seen what happens in Europe" *cough* Greece *cough* "Therefore to minimize the chance of fiscal cliffiness… we should make budget cuts and increase taxes."

"Why? If we increase taxes and cut government spending the economy will just suffer. Unemployment will increase and GDP will decrease. People won't want to work as much and will want to save for a rainy day." Nova Scotia said "Therefore your graph is wrong. Because employees don't take kindly to a wage cut, increased government spending won't increase inflation and it will bring employment and a higher GDP. "

"Except the problem is that people are as sensitive to a tax increase during prosperity as during a recession." BC shot back. "I day we tax more, especially the rich. The gap between rich and poor in Canada has increased during the last 10 years"

"If we tax the rich more, they won't want to earn as much" Alberta said "And they won't create as many jobs."

"I still say we do something about the government." Quebec muttered "Too conservative."

"You're one to talk. If it weren't for your economy, you wouldn't be in this room right now" Saskatchewan pointed out.

"Except you don't want me to leave so I get an extra allowance" Quebec grinned. (1)

Everyone grumbled but kinda knew it was true. In the end no agreement was reached.

**Terminology **

Have province – a province which does not receive equalization payments

Have not province – a province which does receive them

Current Have Not Provinces (with the equalization payment received)

Quebec ($7.833 billion)

Ontario ($3.169 billion)

Manitoba ($1.792 billion)

New Brunswick ($1.513 billion)

Nova Scotia ($1.458 billion)

Prince Edward Island ($340 million)

(1) Quebec's economy relies heavily on the rest of Canada, equalization payments which the rest of Canada wouldn't provide if it were its own country.


	11. 1812: Detroit

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Swearing

**Genres: **Family. Drama

**Summary: T**he Canadas decide to strike first, however how will they succeed outnumbered. Well maybe their new Aboriginal ally can help

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own history and the sources I got the interpretations of it from.

Characters (as you know them in modern day)

Lower Canada (Canada Francophone, Referred to as such/Claire) Human Age: 14

Upper Canada (Canada Anglophone, Referred to as such/Matthew) Human Age: 14

Southern United States(Confederate States of America Referred to as Connor) Human age: 16

Northern United States (United States of America, Referred to as Alfred) Human Age: 16

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Referred to as England)

**War of 1812: Detroit**

"Militia?" Canada asked "That's your grand scheme of not being British?"

"Damn right, I'm not British. I'm Canadian!" Lower snapped "I'm not fighting for your stupid empire."

"I'll never understand you frenchies." Sir Isaac Brock sighed but nevertheless opened up a few maps. "Alright. This is the plan. We'll strike first. Our target: Detroit."

"Numbers?" Canada inquired.

"We have a force of approximately 730. They're clocking in at over 2000. Not to mention they have more regulars…"

"And your plan?" Lower asked, raising an eyebrow..

"We convince them into surrendering by scaring them with our force."

"But they outnumber us…" Lower deadpanned.

"Sorry I'm late…" A person pushed open the door and stumbled in. He gave a loud cough. "I'm Shawnee." He rubbed the back of his head, then let out another cough.

Another person walked in. This one was obviously the chief.

"These are our allies." Brook introduced. "The Shawnee tribe and their leader: Tecumseh. They'll be adding 600 men to our force."

"Indians?" Matthew questions "We're working with Indians?"

"Indians are perfectly nice people." Lower said. "Maybe you should take a leaf out of their book."

"I'm nice!"

"Not nice enough." Claire said "Not if you're willing to discriminate someone like that."

Matthew seethed for a minute but then calmed down. "You're right. We need all the help we can get."

~CJWrites~

"No way! They're allying with savages?" Alfred exclaimed.

Connor nodded, putting down his binoculars. "I would have expected this from Claire but from Matt? Never crossed my mind."

"Whatever. We can still beat them."

"Even though like half the states refused to come?" Conner stated sarcastically.

"Well half of those states, you're in charge of." Alfred said. "I'd still prefer to resolve this quickly. Lets talk to them first."

~CJWrites~

"A meeting with the enemy, eh?" Canada said. "Now then when and where does my dear brother want to meet."

"In his tent at sundown." The American messenger said. "And he wants all nations and commanders to come."

"Bastard's been spying" Lower muttered.

"Well do we meet him?" Shawnee asked.

"This is the perfect opportunity." Brook's eyes glinted with new vigour. "I'll coerce them into surrendering."

"We have a smaller force…" Lower deadpanned.

"Put this on." Tecumseh handed lower a British military uniform.

She scowled. "No way."

"If you dress in regular rather than militia, we give the impression we are comprised of more regulars than militia." Brook continued.

"In addition, our men will be lighting individual fires rather than one fire per unit" Tecumseh said. "It will make our force seem larger"

"Fine." She snatched the uniform and stormed off to her quarters to change.

Matthew looked incredulously at the two leaders "Wow… This might actually work."

"Of course it will work." Shawnee crossed his arms, in an attempt to look cool, but quickly broke down into another coughing fit. Regaining himself he stood up. "Your leader. _That_ is a man. And mine isn't a pushover either."

~CJWrites~

"Ah good to see you" Connor greeted, wearing a cocky smirk. "Please come in."

"Hey dad!" A young boy came around the corner. "Where do I put these mus- Oh, you must be Uncle Matthew! Its nice ter mecha!"

"Who's this?" Canada asked.

"Oh this is Kentucky, one of my.. err our.. newer states." Connor said. "Go tell the other kids to go play outside for a while but don't stray too far."

"Kay dad!" He hurried off.

The nations and leaders went their separate ways as Connor lead the Canadian nations into one room where Alfred was already seated and Brook and Tecumseh went into another to meet with William Hull. Their talk would be more formal and political, however nations were rarely ever that polite, especially not those 3.

"Yo! Coffee?" Alfred asked.

"Sure." Lower said.

"Eh whatever…" Canada was obviously still mad.

"Can't hurt… right?" Shawnee gave a grin but then broke down into more coughing fits.

Alfred poured them all coffee.

"So, states eh?" Canada asked.

"Yeah I'm super proud of them." Alfred said, loading his coffee with sugar and cream. Honestly, how can they afford all that sugar? That stuff was expensive! "You know one of them is your age. Or well almost… New York is 12."

Canada almost spat out his coffee. "What! Really? Wow man you've grown."

"I'd be nice to have kids right?" Lower smiled at Canada.

"Wait what! Don't look at me like that! What has France been teaching you?"

Lower, realizing what she had said, looked horrified. "No I… Don't mean _that_. Besides you know that it doesn't work that way!"

Shawnee sighed. New nations just pop up and declare someone their father or mother, more often an empire or country adopts a colony or state as their children.

"But you know Claire I'm surprised you're wearing that uniform. I'd have pinned you for someone who'd fight with her own battalion or dress up as militia." Connor looked at Lower.

"Well you know…. You get paid more as a regular…" Lower said hesitantly. Matthew face palmed.

They continued this small talk and catching up for a few minutes, before Shawnee had enough of being left out of the conversation.

He coughed, this time intentionally, "Alright down to business. Why did you want to meet us."

"Well I think you would have figured it out by now." Connor started. "We would all like this to end without bloodshed."

"Join us." Alfred held out his hand to Canada. "Become one with us."

"Just because my population is more American doesn't mean my answer changes. No."

"Please." Alfred frowned "It… it hasn't been the same since you left… please come back."

Canada looked at Alfred. "Sorry. My answer won't change."

"Claire?"

"I'm going to stick with that guy on this one" Claire said looking at her nails. "I have no intention of being one of your states."

"Never mind Louisiana." Connor said quickly "I told you not to ask them!"

He quickly regained his composure "We are giving you the opportunity to surrender."

"Well that's strange." Canada's eyes glittered with determination and intelligence. "We came to ask you the same thing"

Alfred snorted "Comon! With your numbers? We have like 3 times the number of solders. Not to mention experience."

"Not if you count Shawnee's people" Lower pointed out.

"Besides we just got reinforcements." Canada said calmly. He was a much better liar than his eastern counterpart.

"And we have the morale" Lower declared. "Our men are 10x better than yours simply because they're not worn out from marching."

"Are you sure we can't change your mind?" Alfred sighed.

"Nope. Not at all." Canada said. The Americas walked the trio out to the door.

"Are you sure we can't ask you to reconsider?" Connor asked. "After all your men were pretty confident on the Plains of Abraham?"

Lower bristled.

"I mean we wouldn't like to have one of your _friends_ die again on your behalf right?" he continued.

"Don't mention Jean!" Claire said.

"After all if you had told him what you were or if you had just stayed off the battlefield, he could still be here, perhaps as a gen-"

_*Twack*_

"Connor!"

4 boys gaped at Claire's back, who'd stormed off after punching Connor in the nose..

"I'm ok" Connor said "I've had worse."

"In that case take it as a warning." Canada said, obviously relieved at his brother's wellbeing, "She is not the colony you knew 40 years ago."

"Still has a flair for the dramatic" Alfred muttered. "Honestly, Con! You could've done better why must you taunt ever single person you come against?"

Connor shrugged while Canada and Shawnee hurried off after Lower. The sun was setting and hundreds of fires could be seen burning in the British camp.

After catching up with Lower, Canada frowned "Did you really have to hit him? I mean that was uncalled for but its _Connor_, cut him some slack!"

"And _you_." Lower rounded on her western counterpart. Canada winced and braced himself for the worst. He was definitely not as sturdy as Connor, being both younger and less strong. "I'm still mad at _you_ for reading my diary."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Canada protested "How would I know! It said journal"

"Well if your French was good enough to read it, then you should know _journal _(**Fr: Diary**) means diary." Lower shot back.

"Err mind filling me in?" Shawnee asked, as the two continued to squabble all the way back to camp.

~CJWrites~

"Everyone know the plan?" Canada asked. The two others nodded.

"We'll stay here and hold the fort while Shawnee scares them off." Lower said.

"I gotta say… you knowing Alfred so well has really been an advantage" Shawnee said.

"He really hates Indians" Canada sighed. "No offence. But all of us have had our quarrels with your kind, we're just too different and they've antagonized us too long to get along."

"I'm not the nations you killed. We're all different, have different values, different cultures" Shawnee said "Remember that above all else."

"You're right." Canada said. "The way Lower acts around you guys, its almost as if you're friends."

"We're trading partners" Shawnee said "Of course we're friends"

"Does that make us friends as well?" Canada asked

"Of course! We're allies are we not?" Shawnee grinned, then broke out in more coughing.

"I'm trying to ensure my survival" He continued rather in a rather melancholy tone. "All the nations who lived here before your arrived are."

"I'm sorry" Canada said "I should have known better."

"Well its alright now." Shawnee said "All we can do is keep going right?"

Canada nodded "Right"

"Guys, we're leaving." Lower said, coming back down from her post "Get into position."

"I hoped this works" Shawnee muttered.

"They were fooled by the lines at lunch and the fires." Canada mused. "There is no reason marching shouldn't fool them as well."

"Besides" He added with a smirk. "My brothers have the same fear of Indians as I have. It should be no problem convincing them"

~CJWrites~

"Are you sure?" Connor frowned. "Yesterday there were a lot of fires yesterday. Not to mention most of the soldiers were spotted in red."

"Of course" Alfred said. "He can't fool me."

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Where's Michigan"

"Probably home by now" Alfred mused.

"You let him go?"

Alfred shook his head "Nah… but I found a note on his bed."

Connor sighed. "Whatever let's get this over with. We can take them."

Just then shrill war cries echoed from the forest

"Aaaahhhh! GHOST!" Connor rolled his eyes as Alfred latched onto him.

"They're not ghosts, idiot! Just Indians!" He looked outside. "Alfred. You'd better come and look at this."

"There must be thousands of them!"

"Sir! A message from Canada!"

"Gimme that!" Connor snatched the paper from the messenger.

"The force at my disposal authorizes me to require of you the immediate surrender of Fort Detroit. It is far from my intention to join in a war of extermination, but you must be aware, that the numerous body of Indians who have attached themselves to my troops, will be beyond control the moment the contest commences…" He read out loud.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Alfred sighed.

Hull had walked in. "I just sent my statement of surrender. Those Indians are blood thirstier than anything I've ever seen"

"Why'd you do that?" Alfred asked "We could have taken'em!"

"He's right Al." Connor neatly folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. "Comon. We've gotta go."

"Go where?"

"Back home of course." Connor frowned. "Can't very well be captured."

Alfred seemed conflicted. "What about the kids."

"You go first." Connor said "I'll take care of the kids and other loose ends."

"What that's so unheroic! I'm not leaving anyone!"

"Oh yes you are!" Connor said "Think about it. Most combatants are from the North so if you get captured, their morale will go down. Milita men are returned where they came from"

"And you? What about YOU?"

"I'll be fine." Connor said. "Hurry up and change into civies already. The hero has to retreat to fight another day sometimes right?"

Alfred nodded hesitantly but nevertheless followed the order while Connor ran towards where the states resided, fully knowing that he probably wouldn't be ready in time. Oh well at least Alfred might make it out.

~CJWrites~

"Wow…" Lower said "How much did we gain again?"

Shawnee looked towards his leader.

"30 cannon, 300 rifles and 2,500 muskets."

"Nice!" Canada said approaching "Look who I found trying to sneak out the gate in civilian clothes."

Connor looked seriously pissed while around him 4 or 5 states regarded the 3 nations and 2 commanding.

"Well, where's Alfred?" Lower demanded.

"Gone ahead." Connor said. "Probably back home by now. Now if you excuse me I'll be taking my states back home as well."

"Hold it!" Canada stopped him "We're not just going to let you go. Shawnee, send out a search party. We might not have lost Alfred yet."

"Yes sir!" Shawnee said, saluting before, again, breaking out into coughs.

"Lower, you take Connor and the regulars to Quebec. Stay there until I tell you to come back"

"Right!" She beamed "_You're _coming with me."

"Owwww…. Watch the ear!"

"And you?"

"I'll bring my nephews to a place where they can nation hop back to Alfred." Matthew said

"You? You're like my age!" New York scoffed.

"Listen to your uncle." Connor said. "And tell Alfred I'll be back at the end of the war."

"No dad! Don't go! I'll miss you!" Michigan said clinging onto her father.

"I'll miss you too." Connor said "New York… I don't care what Alfred says, you're in charge. If that idiot made decisions on his own we'd have already burnt the house down."

NY nodded.

"Wow… you give a lot of autonomy to your states eh?" Canada said.

"Yeah" Connor said. "After all we don't want an oppressing government. It takes slower to get things done but it ensures that the people will always be represented."

Lower nodded. "_Un gouvernement oppressif_" she muttered.

As all of them parted ways, Connor thought about how his brother had taken control during the situation. "_I've never seen that side of him before. I guess he really belongs here. Thanks for taking care of my kids… Canada"_

**Notes**

While life in the barracks was far from comfortable, officers had it pretty much in the lap of luxury inside forts. I mean just look at Fort York…

Brook and Tecumseh used various methods to make their force seem larger than it was. It included making individual fires and getting people to dump their first "helping" of beans back into the pot only to line up again.

The letter was actually a message sent to William Hull from Isaac Brook.

After the battle the militia were escorted south while all the regulars were sent to a prison in Quebec City.

Again all the history is in the text. Most of you would get bored if I put a long AN so…

**A/N**

So… Claire… I've gotten kind of fond of her ok? Tell me if she descends into Mary Sue-ness. I've tried to prevent that from happening but… I was going to have her be the "Indian nation" because a) I'd have to make up quite a few since different tribes have different ways of living and are not the same b) it serves as excellent Red River Rebellion foreshadowing. It didn't happen _ I guess its because maybe it doesn't fit and its kinda an insult as well… Besides I thought it'd be fun by making her wear a British uniform when she didn't want to XD.


	12. PANDAS!

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings**: Possible cuteness overload.

**Characters**: China, Canada, Francophone

**Genres**: Friendship,

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own the Provinces and Territories or but I do own their interpretations after looking at a few sources…

**PANDAS!**

"So…" Canada looked at the pandas. "You just feed it bamboo?"

"_Shi_-aru! (**Ch**: Right)" China said holding up a finger. "And let them sleep lots. And carry them on your back in a bamboo basket!"

"Err… Do I really have to do that?" Francophone rubbed the back of her head.

"Well they'll be much happier if you do-aru!"

"Well maybe…" Canada said. "Can I hold them?"

"Of Course-aru!"

"Here hold Kumakichi." Canada passed his polar bear to Francophone while he took a miniature panda into his hands. This bear was smaller and lighter than the one he was used to holding. The panda nuzzled him in the cheek

"Hé! I wanna hold them too!" Francophone protested but nevertheless took Kumajirou.

"And you too!" China handed a bewildered Ontario the other panda. "This one's called Da Mao and the one Canada's holding is called Er Shun."

"Wow they're so cute!" Alberta fawned, loosing his cool façade for a minute, then peering over his sunglasses he coughed. "Well you know… they're kinda adorable."

"Lemme hold it!" Francophone protested.

"Fine here." Francophone set down Kuma who went over to inspect China. China crouched down and began rubbing him behind the ears.

"_Ke'ai_-aru!" (**ch**: Cute) China fawned. "Mind if I bring this one back with me-aru?"

"No!" Said Canada who'd handed Francophone his panda. "Kumajishi is our friend. But maybe we'll give you some other polar bears"

"But seriously all this fuss over a pair of pandas" Ontario handed Alberta Da Mao. "We should be more focused on more important things."

"Comon relax once in a while 'Tario" Francophone said holding Er Shun into the air. "With this panda all your worries will go away."

"You're just mad I didn't visit you when picking them up." Canada teased. "I mean just look at it."

"Albert! You cant just agree to this!" Ontario protested.

"Aahh what's wrong with this?" Alberta said "Its not like I can't afford it."

"But _we_ cant!" Ontario said.

"Here calm down." Francophone said, handing Ontario her panda.

And although Ontario wants to protest, he finds himself melting with the look the panda was given him. "Well… maybe this can't hurt too much…. Right?"

**Alright in this chapter we have everyone mocking Tari for being too upstrung and a spoilsport but he does have a point. Many people think the government is neglecting the real issues and just trying to gain favour by shipping in these pandas and spending money on them. After all most people are still mad about some recent events *cough* action plan *cough* pipeline *cough***

**On a better note, a polar bear is significantly larger than a panda. **


End file.
